A typical cross connect apparatus includes a panel on which are provided large numbers of electrical terminals. The terminals are arranged in columns and rows, closely spaced together. The terminals are used for splicing communication wiring, or for cross connecting the wiring of one cable with the corresponding wiring of one or more additional cables.
In one such apparatus, the terminals comprise internally threaded posts. Wire connections are made by stripping insulation off the ends of the wires, wrapping the exposed conductors around the shank of a screw and then threadably securing the screw tightly into the post.
Another cross connect apparatus comprises a terminal board having a plurality of posts which are hollow sockets. Wires are cross connected, by connecting a pin to each wire and then intermating the pin in a desired socket.